It is known to use equipment to produce stockpiles. Conventional systems and methods, however, suffer from one or more disadvantages. For example, conventional stockpile systems and methods are undesirably inaccurate and imprecise in terms of placing and locating a stockpile. Conventional stockpile systems and methods also do not permit the user to repeat previous stockpile patterns. Conventional stockpile systems and methods are also difficult to use. In addition, conventional stockpile systems and methods rely on a timed event within the program to determine equipment location and thus material placement. Conventional stockpile systems and methods also do not sufficiently calculate and control the boundaries of the stockpile and the movement of the stockpile conveyor. In addition, conventional stockpile systems and methods do not maximize stockpile capacity or stockpile desegregation.
It would be desirable, therefore, if an apparatus and method for a stockpile control system could be provided that would accurately and precisely place and locate a stockpile. It would also be desirable if such an apparatus and method for a stockpile control system could be provided that would allow the user to repeat previous stockpile patterns. It would be further desirable if such an apparatus and method for a stockpile control system could be provided that would be easy to use. It would be still further desirable if such an apparatus and method for a stockpile control system could be provided that would determine equipment location using one or more sensors and computer-based software. In addition, it would be desirable if such an apparatus and method for a stockpile control system could be provided that would substantially continuously calculate and control the boundaries of the stockpile and the movement of the stockpile conveyor. It would also be desirable if such an apparatus and method for a stockpile control system could be provided that would maximize stockpile capacity and stockpile desegregation.